Erutuf
by SaveOurSeeker
Summary: What happens if Zed needs to change the events again?


**I don't own the Legend of the Seeker. My native language isn't English so sorry for any mistakes.**

**This story has been written at Facebook. We're trying to get 1.2 million comments on a post to break the Guinness' record. We do all of this to get more attention to our cause: getting Legend of the Seeker back for more seasons.**

_Chapter 1_

It was quiet in the forest. Too quiet to the liking of the Wizard of the First Order Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. There were no normal forest sounds. No singing birds, no animal sounds. Just the wind, playing with the leaves on the trees. As Zed turned to his right to see how his friends were doing, he found their 'beds' empty. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor weren't sleeping on the ground. Their spot was empty. Zed got up slowly. It had happened before that Richard and Kahlan were up before him, just so they could spend some time together but this time it was different. Zed had a bad feeling. It was too quiet in the forest.

Zed glanced around, to see if he could see Richard and Kahlan. But everywhere he looked, he didn't see them. He saw no living creature. Something had happened when he was sleeping. He had missed something. It couldn't be something good. On high alert Zed moved over the clearing, more into the woods. Then he reached a battlefield. A battlefield with no survivors. Blood spilled all over the ground. Worried Zed looked at the people on the ground. Worried for the lives of his friends.

'Richard!' Zed shouted. 'Kahlan! Cara!' But there was no answer. The quietness started to scare Zed and as a Wizard from the First Order he was hardly ever scared. Then he heard something from behind him and he turned around. He could bless the Creator when he saw Richard staggering towards him. But as Richard came closer, Zed noticed something strange in his grandson's posture. There was anger, towards Zed. And not the kind of anger Zed had seen when Richard had needed to learn to control the Sword of Truth. This was different. So Zed put his hands up, ready to fight Richard when needed.

'Richard?' Zed asked carefully but Richard said nothing and still staggered towards him. 'Richard, what happened here? Where are Kahlan and Cara?'

'I need to please my mistress,' Richard muttered, looking like his soul was captured and his body was sent back. Suddenly Zed saw something he feared. Cara was lying on the ground, underneath several D'Haran soldiers. Eyes wide open and looking at Zed.

'No,' Zed muttered. 'Richard, where is Kahlan?' He suspected nothing good had happened to the Mother Confessor. Nothing good could have happened if Richard was confessed. Kahlan would never confess Richard. She loved him too much for that. Richard ignored his grandfather's question and he grabbed his sword. Zed took a step back, fearing that his grandson would actually try to kill him. Zed could think of only thing. Well only thing that wouldn't kill his grandson. He had to cast a powerful spell to knock Richard out. That was the only way Zed could save him, at least that was what Zed hoped. Knocking Richard out was the only way Zed could give himself some time to come with a solution.

So Zed braced himself and casted the spell on Richard. Almost immediately the Sword of Truth was dropped on the ground and Richard followed the weapon soon after. For a moment Zed could only look at Richard, hoping that he didn't kill the Seeker. He released the breath he was holding when he saw Richard's chest rising. Zed grabbed some rope and bound Richard's hands and feet. Before he could help his grandson, Zed needed to find Kahlan. To see what had happened to her. But he feared for the Mother Confessor. Maybe it was already too late. Maybe Richard had already killed her. Zed glanced one more look at Richard, who was still knocked out. Then he started to look through the people lying on the battlefield. He grabbed Cara and lay her down, far away from the D'Haran. She didn't need to be with the enemy. She deserved better. Suddenly Zed saw something white. It was a little further away from the battlefield. Zed took a deep breath and walked to the something white. He lost all hope when he saw the familiar dress and daggers.

In the night he had lost his friends, his family. And he had slept through everything. He had been able to help them. Maybe to save them. But somehow he was just sleeping. His friends fighting for their lives and losing their lives. Zed lifted Kahlan's body in his arms and he carried her to Cara's body. Richard was still knocked out. He wouldn't know what happened. He wouldn't even care that his love was dead. That his friend was dead. As Zed lay Kahlan down, he wondered what he could do. He needed to change this.

**TBC.**

**Please join us in our quest at Facebook to break the record: facebook(dot)com/groups/269657990457 and get more attention for our cause!**


End file.
